He Hates Guns
by OCD girl
Summary: The BAU has a new case and it looks like Eliot Spencer is the unsub. Can Spencer Reid prove his innocence? And does the real unsub have a motive that no one expected?


Dr. Spencer Reid was frustrated. _How could the team not see it?_ Elliot hates guns. But based on a few shoddy "hints" and an admittedly well executed frame job, everyone had decided that the hitman was the unsub. As he pushed his way outside, the brisk fall air greeted him. He started to walk as fast as possible from the idiots on his team. He started to pull out his second phone when a voice behind him stopped him.

"Spence! Wait up!" Derek was running to catch up with him.

"Leave me alone!" Spencer was in no mood to deal with his friend.

"Why are you so angry? There are signs that clearly point to Eliot Spencer as the unsub. I have never seen you get angry about a profile."

"Why?! Why am I angry?! Because no one will listen to me. Eliot Spencer's profile says he doesn't use guns! But because a few clues point to him, we are disregarding the psychological profile!"

"The profile isn't always right." Derek was clearly baffled. This was not a normal reaction.

"No but his file says he doesn't use guns."

"He has though."

"Unwillingly. Page 3 of his file says he has a strong dislike and avoids using guns whenever."

"Maybe he couldn't this time."

"Because subduing a housewife took a gun. The man has taken down hit squads without a gun."

Derek paused, thinking through this. "Your point is valid, but what about all the other clues."

"There is no sign he is in the country, so I don't know." Spencer was struggling to not accidently give away something he shouldn't technically know.

"Shit Spencer! I don't know what you want me to say! You have never been this angry about a wrong profile before. So clearly something else is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Spencer realized his team couldn't know why he was upset, and that was unfair on them. He deflated. "No. I think I am just having a headache. A quick walk will set me to rights."

"I will follow. I don't want this Eliot guy to grab you."

"No. It's fine. I need a moment alone."

"Remember what Hotch said. This unsub is dangerous. We have to stick together."

Spencer sighed. "Can I have a few moments to talk to my mom, alone? Then I will be right in."

Derek looked apprehensive. "Sure. Just stay within sight of the door."

"Will do."

With that Derek went back inside. Spencer pulled out his second phone, taking care to obscure it. He quickly dialed Eliot's number. He picked up after two rings.

"Hey kiddo. What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong?"

"Because it isn't the normal time you call. And I know you are on a case, which usually means far less contact."

"Fair. I am just outside the police station with Derek watching me. I needed to make sure you were okay."

"Spencer…"

"I promise. I am fine."

"Spencer. I am fine, but why do you need to make sure I am okay? And, why is your teammate watching you."

"It's the unsub. He has the team a little spooked."

"Do you want me to fly out?"

"No!"

"Okay! No need to panic. But promise me you will keep me updated? I don't want you in danger."

"It isn't me."

"Spence, why don't you stop beating around the bush."

"I am not beating around any bush."

"Spencer."

"Fine. My team has you listed as the unsub"

Eliot's voice changed pitch. Spencer could just hear him sitting up. "Why?"

"The unsub is framing the killings to look like you. I tried to say you don't use guns, but that wasn't enough."

"Spencer. Listen to me. You need to get out of there."

"Eliot. What's wrong?"

"Spencer, the people who tend to be my enemies either (1) don't take the time to make trouble for me or (2) want me out of the way. The first isn't your unsub, and the second is extremely dangerous. Just because your team announces it is me, like he wants, doesn't mean you are safe. And he might just go after someone on the team to psychologically mess with the team. Give them tunnel vision and a target."

"El."

"No Spencer. Leave. I don't care how but you are done on that case. Say Diana is sick. Say an emergency popped up. Your team will drive you to the nearest airport and you will disappear. I am going to fly out and take care of this."

"Do you think my team might be in danger?"

"Yes."

"Then, I am not leaving."

Spencer hear Eliot jump up and start pacing. "Spencer! This is serious!"

"So am I! They are my team. My friends. Please Eliot? Understand."

"I do. But you are my baby brother."

"I am no longer a baby."

"No you aren't. But I am begging you to not put a target on your back."

"I will keep my head down."

"You will go with the idea that I am your unsub. You won't stray from your team. And you will be attentive to your surroundings. Be ready to go to the nearest safehouse if things turn sideways."

"I promise."

"I will be out to take care of things."

"Is that a smart idea. As long as you aren't in the area, they can't pin anything on you."

"Spence, I don't think they could pin anything on me if I did do it."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"I will see you soon kiddo."

"See you soon. Eliot?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Be safe."

"You too."

Spencer hung up and slide the phone back in his pocket. He was terrified. He hoped that talking to Eliot would settle his nerves. If anything, it just made it worse. He sighed and walked back into the precinct.

"Everything better."

"Yes. Sorry for my outburst."

"Happens Pretty Boy."

"Thanks Morgan."

As they walked back into the conference room, Hotch raised an eyebrow. In the corner of his eye, Spencer saw Derek nod his head. The team prepared to give the profile and information to the LEOs. We made sure to remind the LEOs to proceed with extreme caution. The unsub was dangerous and wanted by multiple agencies. After the briefing, the LEOS began to canvas looking for signs of Eliot Spencer. As the day drew to a close, the team grabbed dinner and went back to the hotel. While they waited for dinner, Spencer felt his second phone go off, and quickly excused himself to the restroom. Eliot had texted saying he would be there by tomorrow evening. Spencer felt a nervous tingling in his gut. He hoped everything would work out.

That night, sleep seemed to evade Spencer. He woke up the next morning feeling groggy as he chugged a cup of coffee. Overnight, a couple had been found tortured. The fervor to catch Eliot seemed to continue to reach new heights. Spencer just hoped that when Eliot arrived, it wouldn't be a shoot-first-ask-later situation. A walk-through of the crime scene confirmed the previous profile. Spencer noticed something in the corner of the room. He called over the team: it was a photo of the team at the dinner last night. Spencer's blood ran cold. Hotch ordered everyone back to the station immediately. They scrambled into the car.

At the station, the team was silent. The atmosphere was tense. Hotch contacted headquarters, asking for a protection detail. Spencer sat, wondering if he should come clean. He got up and paced. His coworkers watched him. Several times, they asked if he was okay or told him things would be fine. Spencer again felt the phone in his pocket go off. Again, he ducked into the bathroom. He quickly dialed Eliot.

"Hey kiddo. I just landed and rented a car. I will be there in an hour and a half or so."

"Eliot." Spencer hoped he didn't sound as breathless as he felt.

"Spence, is everything okay?" Apparently, he did sound off.

"There was a picture."

"Spencer."

"It was of the team getting dinner."

"Nevermind an hour and a half. I will make it an hour."

"No. Don't rush. Don't bring more attention."

"Spencer."

"I promise I will be fine. We are staying in the police station to stay safe."

You could hear a pause. "I promise I will keep you safe."

"I know. Should I tell the team?"

"Not unless necessary. And if you tell them, make sure no one else is around."

"Of course. Do you want to meet tonight?"

"No. Best not to draw to much attention to you."

"Ok. Eliot?"

"Yes."

"Stay safe."

"You too. Promise me you will stay safe."

The line clicked. Spencer took a deep breath and headed back to the team.

"Spencer. Is everything okay?" Hotch stopped him just as he was going to enter the conference room.

"Yes. This case just has me jittery."

"It has us all on edge. But I am sure we will catch him. We just need to be smart about it."

"I know." Spencer ducked into the conference room, unable to meet Hotch's eye. It felt awful not being able to come clean. But if the team knew that would put them in danger.

As the day wore on, Spencer felt another buzz in his pocket letting him know Eliot was in town. His gut told him things were about to go pear-shaped. He knew he should tell the team sooner, but he hoped it would be resolved without them knowing. As they drove home that evening, Spencer decided to come clean.

"Guys. I have a confession."

"Not now Pretty Boy. We can talk about it after the case."

"I promise it is relevant."

"Spencer, I am sure whatever is eating at you isn't as serious as you think. The team will help you out of whatever problem, but let's catch Eliot Spencer first." Hotch seemed unpeturbed.

"But that's the thing. I called him."

The car stopped. "You did what?" Now Hotch seemed angry.

"Hey guys, I don't think we should stop." Emily pipped up.

"One second."

"No Hotch, there is a car behind us who has been following us." Emily was insistent.

They all looked back, the driver seemed to be getting out. It wasn't Eliot.

"Gun!" JJ shouted. They all ducked. Derek hit the gas as the first shot rang out. The window quickly shattered.

"Watch out!" Several vans had pulled in front. The car rolled to a stop. They were surrounded.

Spencer knew Eliot would be nearby. He had a habit of shadowing Spencer when he was worried about him. He just hoped he would get there soon enough.

A voice from outside the car rang out, "Hand over the good doctor and no one else needs to die tonight."

Everyone looked at him. "See Spence, this is why we don't contact unsubs." Derek was not helping the situation.

"That isn't Eliot Spencer!" Spencer spat back.

"And how would you know?!"

"We can discuss that later."

"Spencer Reid. I know you are in there. Come out now of the car will be showered in bullets. And I am sure you don't want anything happening to your friends."

"I am coming. Give me a minute."

"Reid! Don't" Hotch reached back to grab me.

"I will be fine."

Slowly he opened the door. Hands up, he slowly got out.

"Gun on the ground."

Slowly the gun was lowered.

"Have you called your brother?" Spencer could feel the questioning eyes of his teammates.

"No."

"Spencer doesn't have a brother," Derek called out.

"Oh! But he does! Didn't he tell you?"

"I planned all this for your brother dear doctor."

"That's unfortunate."

"Indeed it is. I heard that Eliot Spencer got off a plane several hours ago. So I think we both know you are lying."

"It could be a coincidence."

"Ha. I frame him for murder, something he wouldn't care a jot about. Plenty of people have tried to frame him in the past, and have been quite successful. Not a single time, did he pay a visit. I make sure he darling younger brother is assigned to the case. And what do you know, he decides to grace us with his presence."

"That does sound highly unusual."

"Walk towards me slowly."

Spencer slowly started to take tentative steps forward. He could hear a commotion behind him. Eliot arrived. He hit the ground and rolled under the car. Two gunshots rang out. He never thought he would be so grateful to hear the words, "Your safe Spencer." A hand reached under the car as he rolled out.

Spencer launched himself at his older brother, checking for any injuries. The click of guns behind him, reminded him of his team.

"Guys! Stop!"

"Spencer, what the hell is going on?"

"Eliot Spencer is my older brother." The team all held varying degrees of shock. "I guess the real unsub was attempting to target him. But the settled for the next best thing and went after me, and by extension you." The words started to stumble together. "I am sorry. I understand if you want me off the team. I wanted to tell you. Really. But I was afraid it would put you in more danger." Eliot put a hand on my shoulder.

"What he is trying to say is: he is sorry for lying to you." I was almost shaking under the stares of my team members, former team members. "Could you please put the guns away?"

Slowly, the weapons were lowered. "This is why you were upset when we named the unsub." Derek was the first to recover.

"Yes."

"Reid. Do you know what you brother does?" Emily was the second to recover.

"No entirely. But I know he wasn't in the country during a single murder. He landed stateside less than 12 hours ago."

"Given this new information, I think we can safely remove Eliot Spencer from the list of persons of interest—" Hotch started.

"Thanks—"

"But, Reid, you understand that given this information, we have to report it to the FBI?"

"Strauss already knows." That seemed to send another shockwave. "She agreed to keeping it under wraps given that certain conditions were met."

"Then I guess there need be no further reporting. However, I will confirm with Strauss that she is aware of the situation."

"But Hotch—Eliot Spencer is a contract killer." Emily was struggling with reconciling the new information.

"Not really. I am a retrieval specialist. And I have been out of the game for a while."

"What were you doing out of the country?" Emily quipped.

"Helping Vaughn."

"Vaughn, from the CIA?" JJ was clearly surprised with this added development.

"I suppose all bases have been covered. Perhaps you should disappear and reappear once we get dinner. The team will wrap up everything." Hotch had moved past the new information.

"Reid, as far as I am aware, you are going back to the hotel with another agent as you have a concussion."

"Yes sir."

"Maybe, I should accompany him." Morgan offered.

"Of course." Hotch agreed.

"My car is around the corner." Eliot began walking away.

"Just drop me off at the hotel, you can catch up with one another."

"No, join us. Eliot is the best." Spencer was excited for his friend to finally meet his brother.

After everything at the crime scene had been dealt with and the loose ends wrapped up, the team meat at the nice restaurant in town and spent the entire evening peppering Eliot with questions. It quickly became apparent that his protective older brother instinct ran a mile wide. It earned him the immediate approval of the table and a quick exchange of phone numbers. Spencer was quickly regretting the team having met his older brother.


End file.
